User talk:Dark Nazarath/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dark Nazarath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 05:13, April 8, 2011 Vandalism warning This is a warning for inserting false information into multiple articles. Your edits were unwelcome and have been reverted. Further vandalism will result in a ban from editing. 18:26, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :DW:EVOLVE. 18:26, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::You can't remove a vandalism warning, or any thing written by another user in a talk page. 22:01, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Again, you can't remove a vandalism warning. If you do this again, you'll receive a block from editing. 10:51, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure if you've seen it yet or not, but we actually have a very lax vandalism policy: tell us that you understand how you violated policy and promise not to do it again, and your slate gets wiped clean. :However, we have a clearly marked policy with regards to infobox evolutions that is shown on every page when you attempt to edit it, with the clear warning that violations of this policy will be considered grounds for an instant one-week block; that we only gave you a vandalism warning is, again, us taking it easy on you: *"The Digimon Infobox's evolve parameters are for listing evolutions that occur as part of a publication's plot only. Please read DW:EVOLVE before adding any evolutions to these boxes." :Instead of demanding to be forgiven without indicating that you understand or care what you did wrong, all you've got to do is admit fault and we're all good. 15:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::The next and prior forms were not missing, and you know perfectly well that you did not add sources when you stuck them in. It is not appropriate on any wiki to make up fanfiction and your own wishes, then insert it onto a wiki; all non-fanfiction wikis have the policy that information must be accurate and verifiable, requirements which you completely ignored. There is no metric under which your edits were positive additions to the article. Inserting fanfiction into a sourced article is widely accepted across the various wiki communities as vandalism. You knew that you didn't add sources, so don't pretend that your edits were even done correctly. ::No one is going to fall for a martyr routine. Again, there is a clearly posted policy explaining what the infobox is for, which you ignored. You weren't even blocked, despite this usually being an auto-block offense. You have been informed that in order to get the warning removed, all you have to do is state that you now understand the consensus policy and will not violate it again. ::If you refuse to do something so incredibly easy and reasonable, then no one is going to fall for it when you claim that you're being bullied, and honestly, if you were planning on taking offense and causing drama whenever someone notified you that you had violated community policy, then we wouldn't want you here. If you want anyone to care about you or your edits, you need to show us that you actually give a damn about the other editors and are willing to make the smallest token showing of contrition. 00:08, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::In addition: #The talk page attached to your user account is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:User_pages#Deleting_your_user_page_or_user_talk_page not yours], and community policy is that you keep messages from other editors up on your talk page so that if you cause a problem, other editors can determine whether you've already been notified of it or not. This is, again, a policy active across most wikis and not unique to us. #The vandalism warning on your talk page makes you look like you violated community policy because, newsflash, you did. :::Instead of being melodramatic and trying to pretend you're being bullied, you could very easily just accept that when an admin informs you of the wiki's policy, that is the wiki's policy, and amend your behavior. At that point, as you've previously been informed, the vandalism warning will get archived and taken off your active talk page. :::The main point you should take to heart: wikis exist in order to create an informative product, not to provide you with a playground and satiate your desires. Once you understand that, you will start being valued by other editors. 00:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm about to archive your warning, but first a response: *"first of all, I never said anything about do anything remotely close to fan fiction, now you're putting words in my mouth." - claiming Agumon X > Greymon X etc. is fanfiction, because it never happened in any of the canon stories and by putting it in the infobox, you are claiming it did. *"I stated that you two were attacking me" - and we weren't, we were informing you that you had broken policy. As I said before, we're actually supposed to have immediately blocked you—instead we gave you a warning. *"(but hey, your username does have "bully" in it)." - It does not, my username is KrytenKoro. In addition, that's completely irrelevant and a bit bitchy. It would be a good idea to not be bitchy like this again. *"I stated that "I THOUGHT" the forms were missing, "I THOUGHT"." - And then you posted it on the wiki as if it was a fact. This is disreputable behavior. On every wiki, it is policy that info should only be posted if you can prove it. *"if you and your buddy had confronted me on the matter in a slightly civil manner, then I would've understand." - When you open up the page for editing, there is a clear message saying "read the following policies, if you ignore them you will be immediately blocked." By editing the page, you are claiming you read those policies, so as far as we can tell, you chose to violate them anyway. *"since I had no earthly idea that they were out of place seeing how they're original counterparts had similar forms." - have you read DW:EVOLVE yet? And do you understand the policy on citing your claims, rather than pulling them out of your butt? Well, the policy is "Cite your claims, don't pull them out of your butt." *"now you and your friend apologize to me for labeling me as a vandal and have your warnings removed from my talk page" - You will not get an apology, you'll simply have the warnings archived. As I said before, you did commit vandalism, and as I said before, we need to have you recognize that you vandalized in order to remove the warnings. (Hint: Suck it up and just drop it. You made a textbook violation, so you'll not win an argument on whether you vandalized or not, so all you'd demonstrate is that you still didn't understand the policies and the warnings would be returned to your page.) 05:41, November 22, 2012 (UTC)